


Botanically Brutal

by LessesMore



Category: Little Shop of Horrors
Genre: Blood, Gore, Other, Sorry but Seymour dies, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessesMore/pseuds/LessesMore
Summary: Your psychopathic and yandere ways have come over you in a sea of madness, when you discovered a new star called Audrey II.You found out a dark secret about the superstar, and used it as bribery to its 'owner'.But your madness lead you down into the dark hole of murder.But Audrey was now all yours...So what's the big deal?





	

You dropped the blood soaked axe to the floor, letting the horrific sound of its rusted metal hit the stone floor - echoing around the overgrown room.

Your dirtied, red hand, clenched around the empty air where the wooden and chipped handle of the old malicious weapon used to be.

Your other hand came up to your face, grasping onto your numb fleshy cheeks, staining them with vile red.

The plant in front of you couldn't help smirking, keeping their ivy lips hidden by resting its 'head' on the cold and dusty floor. 

A few laughs and chuckles filled with sweet silence, sharp and sudden just as the axe was, when it cut straight through Seymours soft flesh and hit his bones. When the pain rattled and shook through out his body. When he couldn't handle the new found sensation and collapsed to the floor, heaving and crying over his wound.

You couldn't help but laugh as you remembered the way he cowered in fear and sobbed at the immense pain you were inflicting. The way he screamed as you finally hit the very core of his being, hearing his ribs snap and the blood spur out of him - you were cackling and screaming, holding your head in both hands, the inevitable madness coming over, sending you into a chaotic comatose of laughter and fits.

Your screams echo endlessly until your lungs are left heaving and grasping onto what air is left inside them, as your limp body slumps to the ground, barely reacting as you land on the axe, the dull blade poking at your spine painfully, but the sensation is almost not there.

The plants 'lips' curve and open slightly, slowly, getting a subtle taste of the blood filled air. 

You roll over from your back onto your side, clutching your torso and stomach with your hands, calming yourself down from all the hectic and petrifying laughter.

Soon you found yourself in a hazy state, your noises being reduced to small giggles and pants.

Your lungs felt as if they were collapsing inside of you, but the pain was all numbed and nulled out by a sudden rush of energy coursing through your body as you leapt up.

Trampling over the axe you dash towards Audrey II, stopping barely a mile metre in front of it. Your hands carefully and hesitantly hovered over the plants seeming 'flesh', eventually placing themselves down.

The material on your fingers felt truly holy, like your whole body was being blessed with incredible senses and abilities with those little touches. This plant was giving you life.

You pressed your face against the plant, taking a deep breath in and out.

"I did this aaalllll for you, you know?" You told the creature. "I couldn't stand to see him take care of you like that..." 

Your hands and cheek caress the rough skin of the plant as you rambled nonsensically on, eyes diluted and blood shot staring off at nothing, letting your words and touches guide your emotions.

"He just didn't realise how, truly precious, you are..." You took a breath to chuckle. "But now, he can't hurt you anymore..."

Your eyes widened. 

"And now you have a midnight snack."


End file.
